Sasha Pieterse
Sasha Pieterse (born February 17th 1996) is an actress who plays Alison DiLaurentis in the Pretty Little Liars TV show. Actress, Musician 14 Year old, Sasha Pieterse, pronounced as Sasha Peet-a-sa Sasha Pieterse Birth: February 17th, 1996 Age: 14 Actress, Musician 14 Year old, Sasha Pieterse, pronounced as Sasha Peet-a-sa is no stranger to the acting world. In her younger years Sasha has managed to build and maintain a working resume with countless appearences on TV shows and Movies. Starting with just the additional commercial role Sasha grew into a credible star. Not only does she act, but she can sing and play guitar too. A multitalented teeanger. At the age of 6 years old, Sasha Pieterse made her first appearence on Television. Co-starring in a WB Comedy TV Series, Family Affair (2002) as Buffy, she captured the hearts of the nation. As she grew older she developed life in the land of showbiz. Born in Johannesburg, South Africa the curly haired child got her break. She was raised in Las Vegas but moved to Los Angeles to further her career. At a young age, her parents noticed how curious she was about stage shows and took decided to enroll her into acting classes. In 2003, a year into her career Sasha won a Young Artist Award for Best Performance in TV series. As she grew and matured into the star she was born to be, Sasha continued on booking roles. In 2004, She made a guest appearence in "Stargate SG1" and it wasnt long before she booked 2 episodes in 2005s TV Series, "Wanted". But what really got the critics talking was a role she booked on the ever growing popular Drama "House MD" she played a young girl named Andie with terminal cancer. Her performance was so breathtaking she was considered for a daytime emmy for 2005. Sasha Continued to rise in the career, landing a role in the creator of "Spy Kids" Sasha had two roles as Marissa and the Ice Princess in "The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lava Girl" at the age of 9, she had 5 acting credits to her name, but not forgetting her commercial work and modelling. She took part in Macys Passport Show in 2004 and appeared on the cover of Childrens Business Magazine. During 2006 she filmed for a feature starring Sarah Michelle Gellar, The Air I Breathe and she landed a lead in a Hallmark Hall of Fame Movie as Maggie in Claire, both were released in 2007. Later that year she appeared as the Goth Girl in Jessica Albas, Good Luck Chuck, and walked the Blue carpet at the Premiere in September 2007 with gorgeous style getting the paparazzi talking, Weve watched Sasha grow from a little girl into a mature teen. She looks slightly older for her age but is mature enough for any role she takes. In her spare time she loves to hang out with her friends and go to parties. She has a Pekinese dog named Precious, Persian cat named Pasha and a fish named Crystal. and is a fond musician. During 2007 and 2008 she spent time living life as a kid, Though she still booked 2 guest roles, one in CSI Miami and a 2009 Release of an guest appearence in Without a Trace. Sasha supports many charities including the Camp Ronald Mcdonald for Good Times, making regular appearences with friends and costars to Carnivals and Signings. She is also friends with actors, Taylor Lautner and Taylor Dooley from working with them on set of Sharkboy and Lava girl. 2010 brings Sasha back onto our TV screens, with a reoccurring role as Amanda on the hit show, Heroes and to come as Alison in the highly anticipated Pretty Little Liars TV Show on ABC Family, based on the popular book series by Sara Shepard. Sasha is now recording her style of music in the studio and we hope to hear more from that soon. Sasha currently resides in Los Angeles proving she has come so far already in the acting business, who knows what is ahead of her. Her growing interest for High Fashion and Music makes it all that bit more exciting. This girl is multi-talented, I assure you she will go far. Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast